


Sneezing

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Poor Kylo, Sneezing, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo Ren go on a "date" to a bookstore. The only reason is for Hux to show Ren a book he had seen and it was defiantly not going to bought by anyone and it probably only interested Hux. But there's still one problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezing

Kylo Ren had been sulking around his room listening to _My Chemical Romance_ for at least twenty minutes. Suddenly, there was knock on his poster-covered door.

“Go away!” Kylo cried out towards the door.

“Ben, Hux is here,” Leia told him through the door, with a sound a happiness in her voice. She was glad that her son had found someone that he loved. Leia was especially glad that Hux was polite and his family always seemed very fancy. The only thing that bothered her was that Kylo Ren never told her what him and Hux did on their date.

“Ugh! Tell him I'll be out in a minute!” Kylo said. He had totally forgotten that their date was today. Above that, he smelled like Han’s dog, Chewbacca. “Oh, God,” Kylo whispered to himself as he rummaged through the many bottles of colonges to find the perfect one. Finally, he found one. It was L’artisan Parfumeur Passage D’enfer. He sprayed on himself and went out of his bedroom to find Hux standing with his mother outside Kylo’s room.

“Ren,” Hux greeted his boyfriend as Leia smiled.

“I hope you two have a nice time,” Leia said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Organa,” Hux nodded to her, taking Kylo’s hand in his. The two walked out of the house carefully making sure they didn't see Han along the way.

“What took you so long?” Phasma said as the two slid into the seats behind her’s in her SUV.

“Ren had _forgotten_ that our date was today,” Hux sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I did not!” Kylo shouted, making Phasma giggle.

Phasma pulled out of the large driveway and started heading down the road. She asked, “Okay, so where we going?”

“The bookstore,” Hux quickly answered before Kylo Ren could. Kylo scowled at Hux and Hux made a disgusted face in return.

\--

It took them around a half hour to arrive at the bookstore - a drive that should usually take ten minutes. Phasma had to stop and pick up her little brother, Finn to drop him off at his boyfriend’s house.

When Finn saw that Hux and Kylo were in the SUV, he immediately went to the very back, being scared of all the people in the car. Finn was not only scared of them because they were taller, but because they could all kill him in the matter of seconds.

\--

Phasma stopped in front of the bookstore. “Alright, sirs, we're here. Call or text me when I need to drive you guys home,” she said.

“Thank you, Phasma,” Hux nodded to her.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, immediately after Hux.

As Phasma drove off, the couple entered the bookstore. “What was it that you wanted to show me in here, again?” Kylo Ren asked Hux as he aimlessly walked next to him.

“This,” Hux stopped and picked up what looked to be a very old book. “It is about military history.” Hux turned and said, “Come.” Kylo followed him to a couch and they sat down there.

Hux started talking about it and flipping through pages, but Kylo was only half-listening. His glance moved from Hux to the window, where he saw his cousin, Rey. She was out there with two of her friends, Finn and Poe. 

_Maybe it would've been faster to walk here…_ Kylo thought.

“Ren!” Hux suddenly said, “Are you listening to me?”

“Wha-” Kylo was cut off by Rey meeting his glance.

“Ren, how many times do I have to tell you? You have to-” Hux began, but stopped when he saw Kylo’s face gradually getting closer to his. Before Kylo Ren could kiss his boyfriend, Hux sneezed. He head-butted Kylo by an accident.

“Ow!” Kylo cried out.

“Oh, God,” Hux said, taking out a tissue. “I knew this would happen,” Hux wiped his now bleeding nose. 

“I'm sorry!” Kylo said, standing and taking a step back from Hux.

“Let's go outside,” Hux told Kylo, walking passed him. Kylo saw the book and placed it back on the shelf.

\--

Hux sat on the curb, the nosebleed had finally stopped. Kylo sat down a few feet away from him. “I'm sorry, Hux,” Kylo said again.

“It's _okay_ ,” Hux sternly told him. 

Before Kylo Ren could say anything else, Rey ran over to the two. “Hey, guys- what happened?” Rey said, frowning.

“I'm allergic to Kylo,” Hux answered.

“Hux! No, he's probably just allergic to my colonge or something,” Kylo Ren answered honestly.

“I liked Hux’s answer better, Kylo,” Rey said, trying to stop herself from laughing.

“Rey! Why did you run away from us?” Finn ran up to her and asked, then he stopped when he saw Kylo Ren and Hux. “What happened?” Finn said as Poe walked up besides him.

“Hux is allergic to Kylo,” Rey quickly told them.

“Rey!” Kylo cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing decent stuff


End file.
